earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Sara Lance
History Sara Lance: 1987 - 2001 Sara never had the idyllic childhood her older sister Dinah was given. Sara's mother Laurel was diagnosed with throat cancer the same day Sara was born. As cancer advanced, the family's financial stability dissolved, forcing Quentin to pull more overtime as a Gotham City police officer which only stressed him to drinking and eventually caused him to work a shift he would not have normally in which he was shot and crippled, only exacerbating his alcoholism. After Dinah dropped out of school to keep her mother's florist shop running, Sara would spend most of her time after-school in the florist shop, doing what she could to help out as well; but never having known what the family's life was like pre-cancer. Sara did not feel the loss like Dinah did. The stress got to Sara's older sister. On that fateful day, Dinah tried to let out a therapeutic scream and shattered all the shop's windows in front of Sara. In secret, the sisters began to practice Dinah's metahuman ability. When Sara was ten and Dinah twenty-two, the sisters hatched a new plan whereby Dinah would take a night job at the Iceberg Lounge as a singer while Sara covered for her at Sherwood florist. The gig paid so well that not only could Dinah afford to keep the shop running and cover her parent's medical costs, but she could also pay for private lessons at the Wildcat Gym for both herself and Sara (reasoning that Gotham was too dangerous of a city and life had already taken too much from the Lance sisters). Sara enjoyed the life... until Dinah learned her employers, Oswald Cobblepot and Ignatius Ogilvy, had been the ones who crippled her father. I'll let you fill in the blanks. After that, Dinah moved her family to Star City when Sara was thirteen. Deciding she liked the taste of justice, Dinah became a crimefighter and Sara was her sole confidant. Then Dinah met Oliver Queen and the two began dating. Hearing of the Lance family's plight, Oliver Queen decided to help out. When Sara was enlisted in a prestigious private school, she quickly became friends with Thea Queen, who became Sara's first real bestie (and secretly Sara's first crush). As Sara's friendship with Thea improved, she and Dinah grew distant.Oracle Files: Sara Lance (1/2) White Canary: 2001 - Present So Sara was brought in as a junior member. After school, she and Thea were forced to sit in the corner and study. Rarely, John Diggle would agree to show them a few moves. In late 2002, Ollie took in Roy and began training him and Thea together. Sara wanted to join as well but Dinah was hesitant to sign off. Eventually, Dinah agreed... but refused to let Sara wear a costume of her own until she could best Dinah in a no-holds-barred fight. If you're thinking that is unfair, you're right. I don't think Batman stands a good chance against Dinah in the ring, but confident Sara agreed. So, for the next eighteen months, while Roy and Thea lived it up as Titans, Sara stayed in Star City and continually got her ass handed to her. During the start of the "The Undertaking", with tensions already high, Sara and Dinah were sparring when Sara hit Dinah so good, it left Dinah dazed. Dinah tried to surrender, but Sara's rage burned due to having been secretly slipped a drug by Nyssa al Ghul. Sara continued to wail on her concussed sister until the inevitable happened, Dinah let out a cry. Sara's own meta-gene activated to absorb the sonic blast. This revelation startled the sense back into Sara and seeing her sister lose consciousness, she fled. Not knowing where to go, Sara reached out to Thea, who agreed to meet her in Evergreen City. Once Thea found her, Sara surprised Thea with a kiss and a confession of love, begging her to run away with her. Startled, Thea confessed her own secret, revealing that she had learned who her true father was. As both were scared and angry, Thea decided to join Sara. But little did they know they were both pawns in the Undertaking, as Nyssa and Merlyn had orchestrated this and were quick to pounce on the runaway young women, enticing them to join the League of Assassins. While Thea was taken in and trained by Merlyn, Sara was kept at Nyssa's side and eventually seduced by Oliver's ex-wife. Nyssa took advantage of Sara's hatred of her sister to make Sara do all sorts of things for years to come. After so much fighting, all it took was Dinah to admit she was wrong and apologize to bring Sara back... though with regrets.Oracle Files: Sara Lance (2/2) Threat Assessment Resources * Enhanced Agility, Coordination, and Reflexes * Sonic Manipulation and Enhanced Hearing * World Class Martial Artist * Master of Close Quarters Weaponry * League of Assassins Training * Master Seductress Trivia and Notes Trivia * She has a "relaxed" approach to her identity. * She's trying to help Thea with her substance abuse problem and limit her alcohol intake. * Sara was the first person to be recruited by Rip Hunter to join his team called The Legends. Notes * Sara's address is a reference to her first appearance: Arrow Season 1, Episode 1 Pilot, October 10th, 2012. * Her appearance is based on the actress Caity Lotz who portrays her in Arrow and DC's Legends of Tomorrow. Links and References * Appearances of Sara Lance * Character Gallery: Sara Lance Category:Characters Category:Team Arrow Members Category:League of Assassins Members Category:The Legends Members Category:Metahuman Category:Dannyzen Category:Martial Arts Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Assassins Category:Female Characters Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Lance Family Category:Drake Family Category:Seduction Category:Oliver Queen's Love Interests Category:Height 5' 9" Category:27th Reality Category:Relaxed Identity